


Home

by Telemiel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telemiel/pseuds/Telemiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrian stays with her grandparents once she arrives in the Undying Lands, and her mother's old home holds more memories than she expected to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little headcanon I've been playing around with, and since I'm procrastinating from doing homework, I figured I'd just go ahead and write it.

Earwen led Imladris’ lady down a wide hallway and past several closed doors before the queen paused in front of the last room.

“You can stay here, Celebrian. It was- it was your mother’s.” The silver-haired elf woman took a steadying breath, opening the door and motioning for her granddaughter to step inside, following her quietly.

“We haven’t changed anything, since she left. You can if you would like to, of course…”

Celebrian sat on the large four poster bed, her blue eyes scanning the bedroom. Was this really where her mother had lived, as a child? Her eyes suddenly snapped to Earwen, however, when Arafinwe’s wife let out a light sob.

She stood, pale hands gripping a large leather book so tightly her knuckles were white, tears welling in grey eyes.

“F-Findarato gave this to her on her fiftieth begetting day.” The lady murmured after a moment, stepping forward to lay the book in Celebrian’s hands.

The daughter of Celeborn opened the cover curiously, surprised when she was met by a (skillful) drawing of a small girl and a teen-aged ellon. The next page held more pictures of the girl, with different people- one woman who was obviously her grandmother, another her grandfather, and then that must have been her uncles Angrod and Aegnor. Was the first one Finrod?

“He was always rather skilled at drawing, and he so adored your mother- he worked at it up until the day of her begetting day party.”

Hearing that there were older images of her mother as well, Celebrian quickly flipped to the last few pages. Sure enough, there was Galadriel, laughing in a loose Telerin gown, three men’s arms around her shoulders. Slender fingers moved to brush over the woman’s face incredulously; she had never seen her mother look so carefree.

“I- you should put this back, it’s obviously very spec-“

“I think Nerwen would be glad, for you to learn about her childhood, don’t you?”


End file.
